la petite marchande d'allumette by moi
by ryu-kuma
Summary: gros délire que j'ai fait avec les perso de TMM sa fini bien


Titre : La petite fille aux allumettes – Remixé par moi Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi Genre : humour/romance Pairing : ...Surprise **Résumé : gros délire qui mixe TMM avec cendrillon**Note : J'avance un peu l'âge de Tarb Dren et Sardon. Ils auront respectivement : 13 ans, 18 ans et 26 ans. Je rajeunis Zoey, elle aura 8 ans.

0o0o0o0

**Il était une fois, dans une bicoque, tellement vielle et sale qu'on se demandait comment elle tenait encore debout, vivait un couple et leur fille. Cette dernière n'était pas aimée par ses parents car elle n'était ni assez belle, ni assez docile -alors qu'il l'avait envoyée en pension pour la dresser- pour faire la pute et ramener des sous a la maison. (Désolée pour le truc mais, y a pas longtemps, j'ai regardé Les Misérables. C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de détails) Il la traitait donc comme leur bonne. Un jour, son père -qui la battait si elle l'appelait autrement- l'envoya vendre des allumettes. Sa mère l'ayant bien prévenue que si elle revenait alors qu'elle n'avait pas tout vendu, elle la bâterait. Elle parcourait donc la ville avec un petit panier en osier à la main, recherchant un bon monsieur, ou une bonne dame, qui lui achèterait une boite d'allumettes. Elle regardait partout quand elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, la faisant tomber. Les inconnus l'aidèrent à se relever. Il y avait un petit garçon bruns, aux yeux orangés, d'environ 13 ans, accompagné d'un jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux vert kaki et aux yeux d'or. Et enfin, un homme de 26 ans aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux onyx. Ils lui souriaient d'un air bienveillant. Alors elle avança son panier et leur demanda si ils ne voulaient pas lui acheter une boites d'allumettes. -Non merci, nous n'en avons pas besoin. lui répondit le plus jeune -Moi j'en prends une. dit l'albinos (cheveux gris malgré un jeune âge) Et toi, Dren? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent -Moi aussi ! Dis moi, petite elles coûtent combien tes allumettes? Et tu t'appelle comment? Moi c'est Dren ! Le gars aux cheveux brun, c'est Tarb et le dernier, c'est Sardon. Et enfin, t'as qu'elle âge? -DREN !! le repris Tarb -Quoi? demanda-t-il, étonné. C'est juste qu'elle semble toute jeune, alors je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait toute seule ici. Toi, toujours à penser des trucs…-C'est qu'avec toi, il faut se méfier ! le coupa Sardon. Mais petite, tu peux lui répondre.-Je n'ais pas de nom, j'ai 8 ans, et je suis ici pour vendre des allumettes.-TU N'AS PAS DE NOM?! s'écrièrent les trois jeunes hommes -Ben oui. Je suis ni assez docile, ni assez belle, pour faire la pute et ramener des sous a la maison. Alors mes parents m'aiment pas. Et puis je ne suis qu'une chose, pas un humain. finit-elle dans un sourire en leur tendant les boîtes, qu'il prirent d'un geste toute la tirade de l'enfant, un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de l'auteur et des hommes. Ils avaient tout les quatre -ben oui, les cyniclons et moi- envie de pulvériser ses mauvais parents (euh pour ceux qui comprendrais pas, c'est un sourire meurtrier). La voix de la petite les tira de leur pensées criminelles.-Je dois y aller. Au revoir, gentils messieurs. -Si tu as des problèmes, revient ici ! Nous travaillons dans la boulangerie ! cria le brun Elle s'en alla sans répondre, ayant peur de perdre du temps. ****Elle passa le plus clair de son temps dehors, à essayer de vendre -à qui voulait écouter- ses allumettes. Et très peu à en vendre, si bien que, passée 21,h la petite fille était fourbue. Mais elle parcourait toujours la ville à la recherche d'acheteurs. Quand un vieil homme, tout moche avec une verrue sur le nez (Marc quoi), la bouscula, faisant tomber son panier et ses allumettes dans la neige. Il ne s'excusa même pas. Et pire, se mit à l'insulter de tous les noms en s'éloignant. La fillette, quant à elle, était choquée. Elle avait fait tomber ses allumettes ! Si elle rentrait, alors ses parent la puniraient pour s'être fait pousser et pour les avoir fait tomber. Quand elle eut une idée de génie et cacha le panier, prenant le dernier paquet d'allumettes, et couru a l'endroit où elle avait rencontrer les gentils messieurs. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne et les magasins était fermés .**

_**[Kishu :Kuma, je peux te demander une faveur? Kuma*boit son milk shake* : hum Kishu : Tu peut me passer l'histoire originale, que je vois ce qui se passe à la fin ?Kuma *tend sans répondre*Quelques minutes passent en silence, quand un grand 'QUOI' le brisa… et brisa aussi les tympans de tous les acteurs et spectateurs, les pauvres… Ichigo : S'passe quoi ? Kishu : Il est hors de question que tu le fasses ! Kuma : C'est pas toi qui décide, alors ta gueule ! *retourne a son histoire*]**_

**Elle se mit donc sous le porche de la boulangerie, alors qu'un grand 'boum' retentissait. Non, ce n'étaient pas les cyniclons qui attaquaient, c'était l'auteur qui en avait marre des jérémiades de Dren, et qui l'a assommé. Enfin bon, on reprend l'histoire. Donc, elle se mit sous le porche de la boulangerie, et commença à frotter ses allumettes pour se réchauffer, faisant apparaître un sapin de noël. Chose banale pour nous, mais merveilleuse pour elle qui n'en n'avait jamais vu. Malheureusement pour elle, l'allumette s'éteignit, faisant disparaître toutes ces merveilles. Elle en alluma une autre qui montra une table remplie de cadeaux et de gâteaux. La petite fut émerveillée. Elle ne vit pourtant pas la silhouette qui l'eut vu, et ne put retenir son étonnement. Pour savoir de qui il s'agit, revenons pas loin en arrière.???? *pensés* Ah la la, c'est triste d'être seul à Noël. Bon d'accord, je sors fêter chez Tarb et Sardon, mais bon… Eh mais, c'est quoi ça? Il venait d'apercevoir une petite lumière jaillir du porche de sa boutique et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière. Lumière qui venait sans aucun doute d'une allumette. Il couru la chercher, quand elle fini. Elle s'endormira et si elle le fait, elle…………il n'osait finir sa pensée de peur quelle se réalise. Il la ramassa alors qu'elle venait juste de commencer à somnoler. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la mit dans son lit et la couvrit de sa couverture, puis alla en bas, passer un coup de fil.-Allô, Pai ? Salut ! Ça va ? -………..-Ecoute, j'aurais besoin d'un service… Mais non, ce n'est pas une capote pour ma conquête de la nuit… -……….-Tu te souviens de la gamine qu'on a vue cet aprèm' ? -……-Ouais ben là, elle est dans mon lit en train de se réchauffer après avoir passé à peu près 10 minutes dehors. Donc viens m'aider.. -…………-Ouais ben tu l'amènes ! Tu préviens Letatsu et tu te ramènes ! Parce que ce celui qui aurait pu faire médecin, c'est pas moi ! -……………………………………-Cool, tu viens quand? -…………………-Ok, à toute' ! Après cet échange, il alla voir la petite qui, entre temps, s'était réveillée, et qui se demandait où est-ce qu'elle était. Puis, voyant Dren, son visage s'illumina et elle se précipita sur lui, serrant la taille de ses petit bras. -Dis, dis, gentil monsieur ! Je suis où ? -Chez moi. Sardon et Tarb vont venir. Par contre, va te recoucher et dors. Je sors juste un instant. Dis-moi, tes parents s'appellent comment? -D'accord. Ils s'appellent Dante et Hoheneim (piqués de chez Fullmetal Alchimiste, désolée, j'avais pas d'idées)-Fais de beau rêves…Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et s'endormit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, comme il l'avait dit, Dren sortit faire des courses de noël chez ses amis, des habits de chez Estelle, des jouets et Tarb de chez Kikki, des poupées et Sardon -euh lui par contre il l'a pas acheté, et pareil pour Tarb -de chez Bridget, des perruches (des oiseaux)de chez Corrina, et des gâteaux de chez Wesley. Il acheta aussi un magnifique sapin de noël chez Wesley, puis rentra chez lui avec ses amis qui allèrent directement en haut voir la petite, tandis que lui allait appeler Elliot, le commissaire du village. Il fut entendu que Dante et Hoheneim se fassent arrêter le 26, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas gâcher Noël pour des vieux cons quand même. Ensuite il monta voir ses amis aux chevets de la petite. -Alors? demanda-t-il-Ça va, rien de grave. annonce Sardon -Euh… j'ai un cadeau pour la petite. dit Tarb-Un cadeau, c'est quoi? demanda la rouquine, toute heureuse -C'est un prénom… enfin, si Dren est d'accord pour celui là. Que dirais tu de 'Zoey' ? -Oh, c'est joli ! Et si j'ai un nom, ça veut dire que… -Que tu n'es plus une chose, mais tu es d'accord, au moins ? -Bien sûr ! Mais moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. -C'est quoi? -Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici pour toujours, comme si on était tes papas, d'accord? -Oh oui ! -Et il y a encore plein de cadeaux en bas. Mais ceux là, ils sont du Père Noël. Je l'ai appelé pour tout lui raconter, il a dit qu'il était désolé, mais que il ne savait pas que tu étais là. Ton papa ne l'a pas appelé ! Donc il a ramené tout plein de choses pour se faire ils vécurent heureux tous ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Zoey ne quittant jamais ses «papa». ****Le pire, c'est que j'ai failli chialer pendant que j'écrivais. Je pensait à la vrai histoire, elle est triste. Euh… pour ceux qui connaissent pas, alors : la fille aussi ne veut pas rentrer, elle voit aussi des choses belles, mais elle demande à la grand-mère de l'emmener avec elle et la grand-mère elle est morte. Vous saisissez, en clair, elle est aussi morte.**


End file.
